Automatic
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [One Shoot SasuxSaku SongFic] Sun will shine, it's automatic!


_**Automatic  
**_

__

**Nana-kai me no beru de**

**Juwaki wo totta kimi**

**Namae wo iwanakute mo**

**Koe de sugu wakatte kureru**

_En el séptimo timbre_

_Tú contestas el teléfono_

_Y antes que dijera mi nombre_

_Inmediatamente me reconociste por mi voz_

"¿Sakura?" Dijiste por teléfono. Sin que te lo dijera, supiste quién era… Sasuke… Era hora de que habláramos. Estoy devastada y tengo que decirte todo lo que siento de una buena vez. Quiero que si me amas estés conmigo y si no me quieres… Que no me vuelvas a hablar. Siempre que lo intento… mis nervios me lo prohíben. Pero ya no es así. Ya estoy bien. "Sí, Sasuke… Soy yo… Quería verte. Tengo algo que decirte" De mala gana asientes. Me duele, me duele que me lo digas así… Pero ya no tengo marcha atrás. Me visto, me peino y salgo a la calle. Allí, en el parque que queda en frente nos encontraríamos…

**Kuchibiru kara shizen to**

**Koboreochiru merodii**

**Demo kotoba wo ushinatta shunkan ga**

**Ichiban shiawase**

_Naturalmente, de los labios_

_la melodía desciende_

_pero en esos tiempos en los que no sabía que decir_

_fueron los mejores tiempos_

Camino hacia allí pensando en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos. Fui muy feliz así… Escuchando tu voz… Para mí, una melodía. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que yo, tímida, no te expresaba mis sentimientos. A medida que fui tomando confianza te lo fui demostrando… Qué días aquellos… Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a terminar con todo. CON TODO. Ya no quiero sufrir más, no. Voy a insultarte a más no poder. A descargar todo mediante palabras hirientes…

**Iya na koto ga atta hi mo**

**Kimi ni au to zenbu futtonjau yo**

**Kimi ni aenai my rainy days**

**Koe wo kikeba jidouteki ni sun will shine**

_Aún en días que ocurrieron cosas malas_

_Todo se aleja cuando te veo_

_No puedo verte en mis días lluviosos_

_Cuando escucho tu voz, es automático, el sol brillará_

Te veo. Te veo ahora. Te estás acercando. Llegó la hora… No… No puedo. Todos los recuerdos dolorosos, todos tus insultos hacia mi persona, todas las cosas malas que me has hecho se están yendo. Cuando te veo, cuando escucho tu voz… Todo se va…Es porque gracias a vos… Mi sol brilla…

**It's automatic **

**Soba ni iru dake de **

**Sono me ni mitsumerareru dake **

**Dokidoki tomaranai **

**(I don't know why) **

**No to wa ienai **

**I just can't help**

_Es automático_

_Sólo estando cerca_

_Siendo mirada por esos ojos_

_Mis sentimientos no pararán_

_(no se por qué)_

_No puedo decir No_

_No puedo ayudar_

Estás cerca mío… Me estás mirando. Mis sentimientos fluyen como un río. ¿Por qué todo lo que pensé decirte… no puedo decirlo ya?... ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?... Estoy enamorada, pero tú no de mí… Mis sentimientos no paran. Y no puedo decirle no a tu presencia, aunque sólo sea para insultarme… Odiame, mentime, insultame… Pero no me dejes… No hay nada que pueda hacer contra estos sentimientos…

**It's automatic**

**Dakishimerareru to**

**Kimi to pareedaisu ni iru mitai**

**Kirakira mabushikute**

**(I don't know why)**

**Me wo tsuburu to sugu**

**I feel so good**

**It's automatic**

_Es automático_

_Cuando me abrazas_

_Es como si estuviera en un paraíso contigo_

_Es muy brillante..._

_(No sé por qué)_

_Cuando cierro mis ojos, pronto es suficiente_

_Me siento muy bien_

_Es automático_

"Sasuke… Yo…" Te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste. Siento… Que estoy en el paraíso. Todo es idóneo. Todo es perfecto. Es muy brillante… Cierro mis ojos y te abrazo también… Cuando me abrazas, me siento feliz y todas mis lágrimas se van, todas mis penas se disipan…

**Aimai na taido ga**

**Mada fuan ni saseru kara**

**Konna ni horete 'ru koto wa**

**Mou sukoshi himitsu ni shite oku yo**

_Esa vaga actitud_

_Me hace sentir incómoda_

_El hecho es que estoy profundamente enamorada_

_Lo mantendré como un secreto por un rato más._

Te separas del abrazo y te vas a sentar a un banco. Tus ojos… No se ven bien… Me siento contigo. No dices nada… Nada. Me siento incómoda. No te voy a decir aún que te amo. No… Quiero que quede en secreto un rato más…

**Yasashisa ga tsurakatta hi mo**

**Itsu mo no hontou no koto wo itte kureta**

**Hitori ja nakenai rainy days**

**Yubiwa wo sawareba**

**Hora ne sun will shine**

_aún en días en que la amabilidad era áspera_

_siempre me dijiste la verdad_

_No puedo llorar sola en días lluviosos_

_Tocando el anillo_

_¡Mira! El sol brillará..._

Siempre fuiste así, Sasuke. Callado. Pero cuando me hablabas era para decirme cosas… Hirientes, pero verídicas. Todo lo que decías es verdad… Es tan tarde… Pero está amaneciendo… ¿Qué?... Son las… Seis de la mañana!... Te hice despertar a esta hora sólo para verme… "Mira… El sol brilla…" Dije, para romper un poco este silencio que me hacía poner tan incómoda.

**It's automatic**

**Soba ni iru dake de**

**Karada-juu ga atsuku natte kuru**

**Harahara kakusenai**

**(I don't know why)**

**Iki sae dekinai**

**I just can't help**

_Es automático_

_Sólo estando cerca_

_Mi cuerpo se pone caliente_

_No puedo ocultar esta sorpresa_

_(No sé por que)_

_Ni siquiera puedo respirar_

_No puedo ayudar_

Me miras y me sonríes. Te acercas. Me abrazas… Siento tu cuerpo, cálido, cerca mío… Ya no somos niños… Esa proximidad logra que mi cuerpo comience a subir temperatura… Cosa hormonal… Mira todos los sentimientos que provocas en mí… Siento que no puedo respirar… No puedo hacer nada… Sólo seguir abrazándote… Oh Dios santo¡me estás besando!... Esto debe ser un sueño, una broma idiota que me hace mi subconsciente… Pero no… No, no estoy soñando…

**It's automatic**

**Akusesu shite miru to**

**Utsuru computer screen no naka**

**Chikachika shite 'ru moji**

**(I don't know why)**

**Te wo atete miru to**

**I feel so warm**

_Es automático_

_Cuando trato de entrar_

_En la computadora_

_Las palabras brillan_

_Cuando apoyo mi mano allí_

_Me siento muy cálida_

Recuerdo lo que hice antes de llamarte… Me senté en mi escritorio y prendí la computadora… Entre todas las fotos que están en una de mis carpetas vi una foto de nuestro grupo. Puse mi mano sobre ella… Estaba tan caliente… y supe el porque… Porque hoy no he podido dormir… Dejé la computadora prendida todo el día… El monitor alcanzó esta temperatura… Luego, decidí tomar el teléfono y hacer esta llamada que cambió todo… Este beso está siendo tan largo… Y así comienzan las caricias… Tus manos están recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. De nuevo… Mi cuerpo sube temperatura, Dios, estoy que ardo…

**It's automatic**

**Soba ni iru dake de**

**Itoshii nante omowanai**

**Tada hitsuyou na dake**

**(I don't know why)**

**Sabishii kara ja nai**

**I just need you...**

_Es automático_

_Solo estando cerca_

_No pienso en eso como si fuera importante_

_Es sólo que lo necesito_

_(No sé por que)_

_probablemente es porque estoy sola_

_Sólo te necesito_

Me acurruco más en ti… No pienso en nada. Nada me importa. Podría pasar lo que fuese, nada importa. Yo sólo quiero seguir allí… Nunca me sentí como ahora… Es porque siempre estuve sola… Pero ahora te tengo a mí lado… Y se siente hermoso… Te necesito mucho… Yo sé que si estás conmigo mi sol brillará. Eso, Sasuke, "Es automático…"

"Qué dijiste?"

"Nada"… Te vuelvo a besar… Sólo te necesito… Cuando estoy con vos, todo es felicidad… Me siento tan bien...

…**Es automático…**

* * *

(Créditos de la traducción de la canción: TSUKI AND SAKURA-LONER :D)

¿Qué tuuuuuul? XD… Primero que nada, vamos a agradecer a la grande y poderosa Hikaru Utada que nos canta Automatic (ME PONGO A LLORAAAAAAAAARRR ToT Este tema significa mucho para mí… Mucho… Pero significa más para mi mejor amiga… XD)… RECOMENDADÍSIMA, consíganla porque está espectacular!... (Si quieren se las paso yo por msn, reiayanami hotblablabla...

Tengo otro songfic parecido, con una canción de Hikaru Utada que se llama "First Love" ToT Esta mujer me mata con su canción… (Killing me softly with his sonnngg! XD)

(haha, podría hacer un songfic con "Killing me softly" de Roberta Flack… Sí sí, manos a la obra...)

Tengo un montón de Songfics, si quieren que los suba sólo avisen :D… Estoy repitiendo demasiadas veces la palabra songfic XD…

Volviendo a este fic ¬¬…

Automatic es mucho para mí. Cada frase de esta canción, cada palabra… Sentí… Como si Hikaru Utada hubiera robado todas mis cartas y lashubiera leídouna a una… (Iaaaaaaaaaa me puse sentimental, bubububububu XD)

Esta vez el fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga Tsuki, fanática de esta canción… T quiero un montón Tsuki-Chan! (Si para mí Automatic significa mucho… Para ella… JA XD)

(Por cierto, para los que me preguntaron, sí, soy argentina XD… Y de corazón:D…)

Besos besos besos!

_Sakura Haruno_

_Es automático!_


End file.
